Not a Bad Thing to Love Me
by mikotomisaka1422
Summary: I know people make promises all the time, Then they turn right around and break them When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, and you're bleeding, But I could be that guy to heal it over time And I won't stop until you believe it 'Cause baby you're worth it'
1. Not A Bad Thing

**Not a Bad Thing**

It was 5 o'clock in the morning and a certain pink haired girl just woke up rubbing her eye and stretching her arm so that she can be fully awake "I think I'm going for a jog now" she said before standing up and stretch more, when she reach the front gate of the apartment she saw him.

"Good morning Hinagiku-san" he said with a smiling face.

"Good morning Hayate-kun" she replied while trying to hide her red face 'why does his smile always catch me off-guard?' she thought.

"Is there something wrong Hinagiku-san?" he said slowly walking towards her and before he could reach her she turn around and said "No I'm just fine Hayate-kun, I'll be going now, be back in a while" before can was leave pass the main entrance she stop and turn around and said "Hey Hayate-kun, can you ready the bath for me later then smiled and left.

'Why does Hanigiku-sans smile always catches me off-guard' he thought, then he snap out of it when "Hayate-kun, can you help me prepare breakfast" said by a beautiful looking maid "Ok Maria-san" he replied, he finish his sweeping and immediately help Maria preparing the foods.

'Why can't I just tell him that I love him' Hinagiku thought 'maybe because if I had the chance something bad is about to happen, or like when we were at that dinner I was about to tell him when he said that he was in love with Tennuoso-san' she continued 'or maybe I told him he will say "you love me, sorry but I don't date flat chicks"' that last thing that she thought made her angry, when she arrive back she was greeted "welcome back Hinagiku-san your bath is ready and breakfast is rice omelet" Hayate said, in reply Hinagiku she just said "thank you Hayate-kun" but with a sad tone, she then headed toward the bathroom.

"She looks a bit down don't you think Ayasaki-kun" said Chiharu.

"Your right, I think I did something that upset her again" said Hayate with a concern tone in his voice 'maybe I should talk to her' he thought, he then heard his name.

"Hayate-kun can you wake up Nagi" said Maria.

"Ok Maria-san" he replied then went to Nagi's room.

In Nagi's room

"Milady please get up you're going to be late" Hayate said shaking Nagi back and forth.

"I'm not going to school today Hayate, so please let me sleep" Nagi said with a sleepy tone

Few more tries but Hayate eventually given up, "I'm sorry Maria-san I can't persuade her".

"Well I guess we'll let her be today, how about you Hayate-kun?" ask Maria

"I need to go to school today" Hayate said while laughing.

"Then you should hurry, you're going to be late"

"Oh, sorry I'll be going then" he said rushing out of the mansion.

When he arrives at Hakuou, he was on his way to the clock tower when he saw Izumi seating at the bottom of a cherry tree looking a sad, he approach her and ask "Segawa-san are you ok?" he ask, and because the sudden surprise question Izumi just from her seat, "Hayata-kun, don't scare me like that" she said trying to regain her balance.

Hayate then help her get up "sorry if I scared you Segawa-san".

"Nyahahaha, no it was my fault for spacing out" Izumi said while scratching her head "Um, Hayata-kun can you seat with me for a while?" said with a flustered face and shy tone.

"Sure Segawa-san" he then seat beside her under the cherry tree.

Both of them did not talk unlit Izumi broke the silence "Um, Hayata-kun can I ask you something?"

"What is it Segawa-san?"

"Have you ever loved someone before?"

Hayate was quite shock about the question and Izumi notice it.

"You don't have to answer that Nyahahaha" she said trying to change the topic.

"To tell you the truth Segawa-san I have when I was in kindergarten" Hayate said.

'Could it really be him that boy that saved me, the one that I gave my first kiss?' Izumi thought, "What is she like?"

"Sure but I can't tell you her name" Hayate said

"Fine" Izumi said while pouting.

"She was like a goddess, her beauty has like no other, she was smart and kind, and most of all we both love each other, it was like a dream to me, and because of me it all ended" he then stop because he remember all that happened the good and the bad.

"Oh sorry for making you remember that" Izumi said.

"No it's ok, it was very long time ago 'actually she is living with me as kid because all her power were gone, but I can't tell you that'"

'So it wasn't him after all' she said to herself "But one time when I was walking at a forest I saw this girl being attack by a dog and I help her and after that that girl said she will give me a reward" Hayate said.

'It was really him' Izumi thought, "What did she give you then?" she finally asks.

"She gave me a kiss" he said sounding embarrass.

"He is you" Izumi said hugging Hayate.

"Segawa-san w-what are you doing?" Hayate said with a flustered face.

"Hayata-kun I was that girl you save from back then" she said also looking embarrass because she was hugging him for about a minute now.

"What, that was you, you're that girl that suddenly kis-" Hayate was cut-off when Izumi kiss him.

"Hayata-kun I'm sorry but, I can't hide my feeling anymore, I love you" then she kiss him again.

At the same time Miki and Risa was walking out of the clock tower when they saw Izumi kissing Hayate.

"Hey Miki do you have a camera with you?"

"Never leave home without one Risa"

"Are we going to do this or not?"

With that said Miki pointed the camera at Izumi and Hayate "I've always known that Izumi like Hayata-kun"

"Yeah I notice that to but I never thought she do it though"

"Let's show Hina" Then they both went up to the student council president's office.

In the student council meeting room Hinagiku, Aika and Chiharu were discussing about the upcoming cultural festival when Miki and Risa came in without knocking and continuously shouting Hinagikus's name "Hina, Hina"

"What do you two want, don't you have extra classes to go to" Hina said with an irritated tone in her voice.

"We have something to show you" then they show the video they just took.

Seeing that Hinagiku's eye grew large and I was filled with anger and sadness "Aika-san, Chiharu-san can we continue talking about the cultural festival later, I just need to finish something"

"Sure Hina, we'll be back later" said Chiharu exiting room and before Aika could exit the room herself she stop at the door and said "Hina, hear out what he has to say" then exit and close the door behind her.

"You two come with me to my office" Hina said in a furious tone.

"Hai" said Miki and Risa with a very nervous tone.

"Hey Miki I think Izumi will be in big trouble".

"Yeah I think so to" said Miki.

Ignoring the two that is whispering behind her Hina brought out her phone texted Hayate in her thought 'why Hayate' she said to herself trying to pull back the tears.

"Segawa-san please stop, what if someone see us" Hayate said.

Then Izumi pulled back and do what Hayate told her, she then sit again but now leaning her head at his shoulders.

Hayate was about to tell Izumi that he did not feel the same and only see her as a friend when he suddenly received a text from Hinagiku saying

_Mr. Ayasaki, meet at my office right now and please bring with you Miss Segawa_

_-Hinagiku_

"Segawa-san, Hinagiku-san just texted me saying she wants to see at her office" said Hayate To Izumi.

"What do you think Hina-chan want with us?" ask Izumi.

'I have a bad feeling this' he said to himself before escorting Izumi inside the elevator and went up to Hina's office and when they arrive they saw a very piss Hinagiku seating at her chair holding Shirosakura on left hand and a video camera on the right and a scared Miki and Risa at the back.

"So Mr. Ayasaki how was your day?" Hinagiku ask.

"Why do you ask Hinagiku-san?" said Hayate whie scratching the back of his head.

"Mr. Ayasaki please refer me president" Hinagiku said with a serious tone.

"…"

"If you're not going to speak then I will ask Miss Segawa then" Hina then focus her attention to Izumi "so Miss Segawa anything interesting happened to you this day?"

"Well Hina-chan, um.. I mean president well.. um.. the thing it" Izumi can't focus because of Hinagiku.

"Well it is clear that you don't know what I'm talking about, how about I show you then" Hina said signalin Miki to show them the video.

'What have I got myself into this time' Hayate said to himself.


	2. True Feelings

**True Feelings**

Miki then play the video and shock both Hayate and Izumi.

"So Mr. Ayasaki and Miss Segawa, do you deny that you're not the person the video right now?" ask Hinagiku with a serious tone.

"No" they both said at the same time.

"You do know the public display of affection is prohibited inside school premises."

"Yes, but it was mostly my fault, I was the one who kiss Hataya-kun" said Izumi, with that said Miki and Risa was shock but not as shock as Hayate was.

"And what is your reason why you kiss Mr. Ayasaki in the first place?" ask Hina.

Izumi was debating to herself if she was going to say it or not.

"Well Miss Segawa"

"I kiss him because I wanted to thank him for always saving me and most of all because I love him" Izumi said almost yelling.

Hina then tried to force herself not to cry 'what if Hayate-kun also love Izumi, what if he never talk to me again?' she thought, but still keeping her serious face so that no one can notice that she is suffering inside.

"Then as punishment both of you will be suspended for a week and you shall help us prepare the cultural festival" said Hina before signaling them that they are dismiss except for Hayate.

A few moment of silent filled the room before Hayate tried to reason with Hinagiku when she cut him off saying "Mr. Ayasaki, I know that you're going to reason with me to give you all Miss Segawa's punishment".

"I know that she did something wrong but-" he was then cut-off he saw Hinagiku crying, "Hinagiku-san what's wrong?" he ask.

'I can't take it anymore, it hurt so much' Hina said to herself with tears falling down her cheeks, Hayate then rush towards but she signal him to stop "Don't" said Hina trying to hide her face.

"Just get out Hayate-kun, please" said then Hayate can't do anything but do what he was told.

* * *

It was already night time and Hinagiku haven't arrived and Hayate was worried about even if she was crazy strong.

"If your worrying about Hinagiku, she just texted me that she will be sleeping at her parents' house tonight" said Chiharu to Hayate.

"Oh, thank you Chiharu-san" said Hayate faking a smile at her.

Chiharu was about to when she stop say to Hayate "by the way Ayasaki-kun".

"Hmm, what is it Chiharu-san?"

"You know if you truly care for someone, you should be by there side right now" after saying that she return to her room.

Hayate then rush out the mansion, "Hayate-kun where are you going at this time of night?" shouted Maria, "I'm just going to fix something Maria-san" Hayate said replying to Maria.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hinagiku's room, she was just looking at her notebook thinking if the person she loves is in love with someone else, 'what if that happens again?' she thought remembering what happened in Greece, then she heard her mother telling her that dinner was ready, she got up of her chair and went downstairs.

Hina ate her dinner quietly still looking a bit down and her mother notices it.

"Hina-chan is something wrong you're looking a bit sad" said with a concern tone

"Ah, no Mom I'm just tired" Hina said faking a smile at her mother.

But her mother notice the smile "Hina-chan I know, you know you can talk to me if their something is wrong" she said looking at Hinagiku "Is it about boys?" she ask.

"W-what, no Mom, I told you it's nothing" Hina said, then their doorbell rang "I'll get it she" she said leaving her Mom in the dining room.

She opens the door and to her surprise Hayate was their sweating and panting.

"Ha-Hayate-kun what are you doing here?" she ask.

"Hinagiku-san I need to tell you something" Hayate said while breathing hard.

"I don't need to listen to you" Hina was about to close the door when her mother stop her, "Mom what are you doing?" she ask "Hina-chan, don't be rude, he came here to tell you something you could at least offer him a drink and listen to what he have say" her Mother said inviting Hayate in.

"Fine" was the only thing Hinagiku said before closing the door behind her and went inside.

When they were inside Hayate seat on the coach still breathing heavily, while Hina was in the kitchen fixing him a drink when Miss Katsura look at him in curiosity, and then she finally ask "Hayate-kun, do you love my dauther?" she said softly so Hina will not hear it, "but before he could speak Hina came out of the kitchen and handed him the drink, then Miss Katsura stand and said "I'll be leaving you two to talk, and Hayate-kun feel free to stay here for the night"

"Thank you Katsura-san" he said then Miss Katsura went upstairs.

"So what is this important thing you're going to say to me?" said Hinagiku with a serious tone.

"What happened earlier" Hayate started.

'I knew it he does love Izumi, I he was not why would he protect her like this?' Hina thought to herself, "if we're going to discuss this again Hataye-kun I suggest you go home now because I won't change my mind" she said to Hayate, "and please tell your girlfriend if she's going to kiss do it if your outside the school" she stated.

"The thing is Hinagiku-san, first of Segawa-san is not my girlfriend and she kiss me because 10 years ago I saved her from this dog and as a reward she kiss, then she told me that she love me" He said to Hina.

"Please don't tire I know you said you love her to so-"Hina was cut off when Hayate suddenly stood up and hug her, "w-what a-a-are you doing Hayate-kun let go of me" Hina said trying to struggle away from him but it was no use she can't get away from his strong embrace "you already have Izumi, please don't hurt anymore" Hina she before busting into tears.

"She is not my girlfriend and I don't love her I only see her as a friend, I came here to tell you that I'm sorry for always upsetting you" he said tightening his embrace.

Hina look up and their eyes meet and she stared at him.

"You know Hinagiku-san someone once asks me if I will ever love again" he said snapping Hina out of her trance.

"What did you tell them?" she instinctively.

"To tell you the truth I never thought about falling in love again after what happen to A-tan and Ruca-san, but I realize that I have already fallen in love with someone again" Hayate said then he lean to her ears and whisper "you know that person is already is right in front me, she is already in my arms right now and you know I don't want to let her go ever again" said before he release her from his embrace "I love you Hinagiku-san" he finally said it to her.

Hina then realize that Hayate, the person she loves had confess to her, she then hug him "I love you Hayate-kun" she said with tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks.

Hayate wipe the tears on her face then cupped her cheeks and slowly raise her head, his blue eye was looking at her beautiful golden orbs, their face was inches apart and then their lips connected, and it felt good for both of them, the kiss lasted for almost a minute but for them it was an eternity.

Meanwhile Miss Katsura was washing the dishes when she heard Hinagiku calling her and when she turns around she saw Hinakigu and Hayate holding hands and blushing furiously.

"Mom, can Hayate sleep here for the night" she said

"Of course" she said smiling at them.

* * *

**Please Review and Follow  
Update Soon..**


End file.
